Say Goodbye
by LuvsGGandOTH
Summary: TVShow Based: Serena and Dan are getting married ... Vanessa gets the invitation! Futurefic in Three Parts ! Now Complete...
1. Vanessa

"_They say if you love something let it go and if it comes back then that's how you'll know."_

_Circle, Marques Houston 2007_

* * *

She had followed the saying and eight years ago, she had let him go hoping he would come back to her. But she should have known it was hopeless he hadn't even gone after her. He had stayed back with HIS Serena! He had just sent her a text message…

_Ness,I dunno y ure leavin ,_

_ure bein stupid, she didn mean it. She was just mad about wat happened …_

_I miss u Come back ure my best friend_

It wasn't that's simple for her, she did love him and what Serena had said **(A/N : YES Serena told her something you will know soon what it is…)** was just out of the line and Dan hadn't defended her so she had left. After all Paris wasn't that bad, it was the only choice, she didn't want to go back to Vermont. She worked in a major filming company and produced her own films. She was doing what she finally wanted. She had very few friends in Paris, only two actually Kevin and Jessie who worked with her on her movie. She was somebody now… She had fame and money. If you called fame having your name in the ending credits of a blockbuster well she had that. She wasn't anti-social, she was depressed and it had been 8 years she was. It would have gone on for awhile more if she hadn't received that stupid invitation.

_The Van Der Woodsen_

_And_

_Humphrey Family_

_Invite you to the wedding_

_Of their son and daughter Daniel and Serena_

_On the 3__rd__ of September 2008_

**Ps: Honey I got the letter and I figured Dan didn't know you lived in Paris .Don't worry I didn't tell him. I am just the messenger.**

**P.P.S: There was a note with the invite.**

**Signed:Mom**

She stares at the envelope ,it's very pretty. Serena probably chose it. He invited HER to HIS wedding with someone else. She stares at the white paper containing the note and she wonders if she should open it . There is no hope… It took him 8 years but he is going to marry Serena … Hope is dead. It's time to move on Vanessa.

* * *

_Well Vanessa Abrams you should know that there is always hope but maybe not for you…_

**A/N: Next chapter will be Dan's POV and then Serena's and after I don't know yet… Like ? Don't like?**


	2. Dan

**A/N: There is it is the second part! Thanks for the reviews. I think this chapter tells you what the pairings are , Dan sounds a little mean (he had to) and love struck I think … Oh well enjoy and tell me what you think!! **

"_You're one in a million". Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana_

* * *

_The Van Der Woodsen_

_And_

_Humphrey Family_

_Invite you to the wedding_

_Of their son and daughter Daniel and Serena_

_On the 3__rd__ of September 2008_

_You are cordially invited…._

Dan had to agree that Serena had done great job with the invites. They were… remarkable. Just like her. Most tabloids claimed their wedding was going to be like Blair and Chuck's which wasn't exactly false…

Blair had been part of every stage of the planning (and she was kind of getting on his nerves) . All he had had to do was choose the colour of the envelopes, which type of flowers, would be on the tables and where and when it would be._** And**_ if they had to invite Vanessa….

Serena had told him "Do what you want but I am not apologizing for what happened 8 years ago" and just like that she had gone for a manicure with Blair. He had chosen to invite Vanessa because she was his best friend or at least she had been at a moment in his life and he really missed her. Finding her? He hadn't bothered; he had just sent an invite to her parents asking them to forward it…

As the New York Times: Editor in Chief he was very busy and didn't have time to look for somebody who didn't want to be found…

Serena and he lived in a beautiful (EDITOR IN CHIEF OF THE NEW YORK TIMES REMEMBER?) penthouse very close to the Bass's New York residence. They rarely had dinners with Chuck and Blair though and mostly saw BOTH of them when the twins (Lyra and Kendall Bass) who were 5 years old had birthday parties.

It had made Dan laugh when he had heard Blair was pregnant … With twins…. What the hell? But she was actually a fantastic mother And he couldn't wait to have kids with Serena, he hoped they looked like her… Why had he waited 8 years? To ask her to marry him? He didn't quite know…

In three days Serena would be a Humphrey and Vanessa as his best friend (or ex best friend) would have to stick by him and accept his happiness.

This wasn't going to turn out like _My Best Friend's Wedding ._

_I hope you're right Dan ,because that wouldn't be good for you…_

* * *

**A/N: I know you still don't know what Serena said that made Vanessa leave or who wrote the letter in the invite but it's coming! Next chapter is Serena's POV .I also wrote a Blair and a Chuck's POV…Should I include it?**


	3. Serena

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the tardiness! Anyways if you're still reading this then enjoy ! It's the last chapter YAY! Check out the A/N at the end!**

_ "They can never take yesterday." Leona Lewis_

* * *

Serena was ecstatic. She had only been to two weddings in her whole life and they had been both fabulous even though one had ended into a divorce (Lilly and Bart) . Now she had to make her wedding even better. She was on top of the world .Everything was perfect except one thing Vanessa Abrams. Of course she wouldn't have remembered_ that_ night but she had had a nightmare of it two days ago.

_**Flashback 8 years ago**_

_A seemingly drunk Serena is sitting on her boyfriend's Dan lap when a curly dark haired girl enters._

_She smiles at Dan. Serena suddenly gets up and slaps the girl. Once .Twice._

_-Get out of here Vanessa! We don't want you here bitch! Get a life! Dan doesn't want you ! You lost him…_

_Vanessa on the verge of tears stares at Dan questioningly._

_-"Is that what you…" She is interrupted by Dan._

_-" She is drunk don't !"_

_Serena looks at Dan._

_-"Don't defend her or we are over."_

_Dan__** cowardly **__grows silent and watches his friend leave forever._

_**End of Flashback**_

Serena had been awfully mean but she had felt threatened by Vanessa. She had blamed that night on drunkenness and had buried it somewhere deep in her mind until that nightmare.

Dan had believed her when she said she didn't remember what she had said. Serena was too sweet in his eyes to have meant that clean. Men he was wrong.

When the question came up about inviting Vanessa she knew she had to give Dan the choice or he would never forgive her. So before he had written the invite and sent it. She had written a kind of apology letter.

**Vanessa,**

**It's Serena and yes we finally are getting married …**

**DAN is getting married with ME …**

**It's been 8 years**

**And I hope you forgive me**

**But if you don't it's ok**

**Just come for Dan …**

**He loves you … You know.**

**He just loved me more.**

**S.**

The last part had been Blair's idea. HAHA thinking about Blair made Serena laugh . Blair had the perfect life, and she was so much less bitchy now… She loved her kids unconditionally and Serena envied her life. She wanted that. She wanted that **with **Dan… Forever and Ever…

_You are not Cinderella Serena... People don't live happily ever after..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems like I wrapped it up quickly …I might write a sequel of the wedding with REAL dialogues this time… Anyways if you read this fic and liked/disliked it please review and tell me why and if I should write a sequel… Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed I appreciated...**


End file.
